Annabeth's Death
by PjsRock14
Summary: Read if curious :'
1. Annabeth's Death

**Sorry about not updating at all, My laptop is broken .**

"No!" my hoarse shout rips thought the air.

_I'd catch a grenade for you  
Throw my hand on a blade for you  
I'd jump in front of a train for you _

_You know I'd do anything for you _

I dive forward.

"No! Annabeth!" his panicked voice shouts

_I'd catch a grenade for you  
Throw my hand on a blade for you  
I'd jump in front of a train for you _

_You know I'd do anything for you _

It was too late. I feel the spikes on the tail penetrate my skin, and pull out again as I let out a garbled scream.

_I'd catch a grenade for you  
Throw my hand on a blade for you  
I'd jump in front of a train for you _

_You know I'd do anything for you _

It burns, but I think the hole is about 5cm across… right where our baby would be.

_I'd catch a grenade for you  
Throw my hand on a blade for you  
I'd jump in front of a train for you _

_You know I'd do anything for you _

I hear riptide whizzes towards to drakon, but Percy is right there. He turns toward me with a strong but scared expression on his face. Before I know it, he is supporting my back and stroking my face. I am the only one injury. The first one to fight is the first one to die. The _only_ one to die.

_I'd catch a grenade for you  
Throw my hand on a blade for you  
I'd jump in front of a train for you _

_You know I'd do anything for you _

The whole camp is crowded around us now, but no one approaches. "I need an Apollo camper, and nectar." He calls out his voice breaking.

"No, Percy. I'm dying." Tears are running down his face "Take this, and the ring." I pull off my camp necklace and offer him my left hand.

"No, when I proposed to you, it was forever."

Now there are tears in my eyes.

"Percy your cute when you're worried"

I hear him chuckle one more time.

"I love you, wise girl."

My voice is now strained.

"I love you, too, Seaweed Brain."

His lips press to mine as I die.

_I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes I would die for you baby_


	2. Funeral

Nico

It was day. Of the funeral. Annabeth. The first person I trusted at camp. The first person to attack the drakon. The only one to die. The only one to keep Percy living.

"PERCY! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE! ITS YOUR FIANCEE'S FUNERAL!"

Three guesses who _that_ was.

_Thud_

_Thud_

"Again, Percy with the knives? Fuck it. NICO! Get him out!"

"Thalia, you being too harsh." **(Did you think it was Clarisse?) **I say earning a glare, as I hop up the steps into their old cabin.

She was everywhere. The waves painted on the walls. The shorts kicked under the bed. A laptop plugged into the wall buried in books. Normally it was claming in here. It was sad now. Everything was sad now.

He was sitting there, with a picture of Annabeth and him at the beach for his mom's and Paul's wedding.

I couldn't help but smile. I took that picture.

"Come on, Percy. Let's go to the beach.

Sadly he gets up and walks down an unknown path to the sea.

It was sunset.

It was beautiful.

It was wrong.

When ever Chiron sent me to retrieve _'The Love Birds',_ it was quiet on the beach and it was only them. Now, 12 hours after her death, she would be given funeral rights. The Hunters, Percy's Family, Annabeth's Family, and her closest friends. Just then, Athena, Poseidon, and Aphrodite appeared and walked to the front row.

As Chiron stepped up, the Hunters of Artemis glided to the funeral party. Silver Jackets. Bow slug over their shoulders. Beautiful hair… FOUCUS NICO!

Percy goes and sits ith his parents and puts his head in his hands. His step sister, Lily pushes his head up so he can see her playing peak-a-boo with him. He can't help but smile.

We were sitting the same way for the Blofis's wedding, And they were all standing around here when we returned from Greece. Good times.

I sat down at the same time Chiron started talking. Soon we hear in a forced calm voice, "you may now say your last goodbyes."

Percy goes to stand at Annabeth's head as everyone files by.

"I'll miss you Annabeth." I say and leave Percy alone with her and sit down.

Percy slips the ring on her finger and kisses her forhead as he ties her necklace on her neck again.

The ring. Sea blue swirled with grey streaks. Hazel made the ring, and I engraved _'Forever'_ into it.

He chokes up and, not saying a word, lights the grey shroud with blue waves on the bottom.

It finally settles in. She's dead

She

Is

Gone

He

Is

Gone

We

Are

All

Alone


End file.
